


Calling the Heavens For You

by hiidee



Series: HideKane Week 2019 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Based on the Russo-Japanese war, But it's not historically accurate so dont kill me, Day 6, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, God of war! Kaneki Ken, HideKane Week 2019, M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Slight OOC, Soldier! Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: It's 1904 and Japan has been plunged into war. 16 year old Hideyoshi Nagachika is a solder with big doubt in himself. He prays to the great and powerful Kaneki Ken for advice, and gets more than he bargained for.Based on the Russo-Japanese War that lasted from 1904-1905-HideKane WeekDay 6- Mythological Gods AU
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKane Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Calling the Heavens For You

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this idea, I just hope that I accommodated everything into my writing. Where my history lovers at?

Glassy brown eyes looked up to the starry sky and the heavens.

Short blonde hair tousled and framed a young man's face as he looked upwards. Japan had just been plunged into war with the Russians that very morning. Hideyoshi Nagachika, was one of the young teenagers hand chosen by the emperor to fight.

‘Hide’ was only 16 now, and he felt dread that he would probably die at such a young age. 

He would die without honor, probably taken hostage by the European neighbouring nation. He was a useless child, and a very much more useless soldier.

He stared up much longer, his thoughts racing. He felt tears slide down his face, and he wiped them on his dirty shirt sleeve. He wondered, would the gods be with his country and ensure victory? 

Thinking more about it, he remembered the legend of Kaneki Ken, the god of war. He wondered, some more thinking about the legend in deeper thought. Would their powerful god give Hide and his fellow soldiers the courage and bravery to defeat such a large country?

He knew according to the legend that Kaneki was once a small and rather pitiful soldier before he became such a powerful god. But he came out of that stage when he himself was captured by the enemy, and he was tortured by their executioner, Jason. After he became one with enlightenment, and Japan had great victories until his mortal death. It is said he reached immortality after, and met other gods such as Hinami Fueguchi, the goddess of wisdom. 

Hide admired the story much, and remembered being told tales by his parents about the great warrior that had helped their nation win against enemies back then.

Hideyoshi’s next thought sounded utterly ridiculous to himself, but he decided to do it anyways.

Rushing back to the sleeping quarters, he grabbed a small blade and went back outside. Walking in a fast pace, he walked a while until he reached the cherry blossom tree.

When Hide had finally made it up the hill to the tree, he sat under it. But not before picking a single flower and placing it on the dirt facing the bright mood. He sat facing the same way, before picking up the blade he had taken. He took a deep breath, before quickly slicing the palm of his hand, drawing blood.

He moved his hand over the flower, letting his blood drip on the light pink petals. He then opened his mouth and closed his eyes, beginning to speak in a quiet voice out loud.

“Kaneki, great god of war I ask for your guidance. Our country is at war but I am useless! How can I apply myself to help protect the ones I love? Please, take my blood as an offering to honor you. Give me a sign, and allow me to see my purpose here.”

He opened his eyes, a quavering sigh escaping his lips. He felt so stupid.

He stared at the moon for a long while, until his eyes started to feel heavy. That is, until he heard the all too familiar sound of footsteps closing in behind him. 

Hide jumped upwards with the blade in his hand, the blood coming from his palm trailing down on his arm from the sudden movement. Turning around, he faced the knife at the.. The man?

Hide’s eyes opened wide as he saw the figure.

It was a man, with a young face. Snow white hair framed around his jaw line perfectly. He had on the old gear of a samurai, a mask hanging loose off of his neck. The mans sharp steel silver eyes narrowed at Hide, before pointed at the weapon the blonde had.

“Put that down, I don’t like being threatened such objects.”

Hide obeyed the command, fear taking over his body. When he said he wanted a sign, he didn’t mean this! Who the hell was this guy anyways?

He decided to parrot a question back.

“Who are you?”

The man walked closer to Hide, until he was right in his personal space.

“Isn’t it obvious? You made a sacrifice to me did you not?”

The man grabbed Hide’s still bleeding palm and brought it up to his nose, sniffing the blood.

Hide jerked his hand away.

“I am Ken Kaneki, and you called me for guidance. I usually wouldn’t come down to earth physically, but I couldn’t resist your offering of blood. You smell nice as well.”

Hide backed away ever so slightly, confusion and anger forming on his face.

“If you really are a god, then prove it! Because quite frankly I feel like im being played.”

The white haired man sighed, before gripping onto Hide’s cut palm. Then all of a sudden the bleeding started running back upwards Hide’s arm in a reverse motion, going back into the cut. Then the cut had completely disappeared, as if he was never bleeding in the first place.

Hide’s eyes almost fell out of his sockets from the surprise. It really was him, he was in the presence of a god!

Hide got on his knees, bowing his head in utmost respect to the man he admired.

“My greatest apologies powerful one! I didn’t mean to upset you in any way, I beg you forgiveness for my rudeness!”

He heard Kaneki snort at the plea, sighing deeply before responding, “You are forgiven. Now stand soldier, I want to see your face.”

Hide did as he was asked, and his hands trembled when the god clasped his own cold ones around them. The god spoke, a quiet and soft tone compared to before.

“I’ve watched the chain of events unfold in our great nation, and I wish to answer your prayer. Ive been watching the land from above for a while now, and I know you have the potential to help everyone here as a soldier. Now, when you are drafted, pray to me once more. A sacrifice isn’t needed, just pray to me. I will comfort you on the battlefield, and give you the strength to fight. Does that sound good?”

Hideyoshi nodded his head, eyeing the god with determination and gratitude.

“How can I ever repay you?”

“My only wish is that you pray to me and only me, praise me and only me. Follow your heart, and let me and only me guide you Hideyoshi. ”

Hide felt his hands being let go of, before Kaneki gave nod of the head.

And with that, just as the god quickly appeared, he disappeared right in front of Hide’s eyes.

Hide was left with the flower, the blood splatter disappearing as well.

He couldn't wait to get closer to the god that would help his country win the war.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress how much I loved writing this. It was one of the easiest prompts since I love history and already had an idea about this when I saw the prompt Idea. As I already stated this was based on the actual historical event of the Russo-Japanese War. It happened in 1904 and lasted until 1905. At that time the Russian Empire was expanding more into Asia, and Japan forced them back in a way. Japan won the war, and was the first Asian superpower in that time to defeat a European power. This isn't accurate, but just a small summary to help understand the story a bit more. Also I hope not to offend anyone (considering this is based on the war), I just wanted to make this story a bit more realistic :)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the story, please leave a comment on how you felt about it or how I can improve my writing in the future!


End file.
